1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and in particular to a stacked electric connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In the developed electronic industry, a wide variety of electronic apparatus are ubiquitous in life. In order to operate the electronic apparatus by inputting commands, or transmit data between the electronic apparatus, a plurality of connectors are disposed on main board of most electronic apparatus.
As the periphery products of the electronic apparatus become diverse, the demand of the electric connector grows. Therefore, the electric connectors applied, in a single electronic apparatus are demanded with increased number. However, too many electric connectors will occupy disposing space of the main board of the electronic apparatus, and thus the volume of the electronic apparatus is difficult to reduce.
In order to solve the problem mentioned above, a stacked electric connector is invented. The staked electric connector includes a plurality of connecting ports staked in a vertical direction and has area of only one connector. This is, the staked electric connector provides the space of vertical direction at the expense of the space of the horizontal direction. For the main board of the electronic apparatus, the stacked electric connector includes multiple connectors and only occupies the area of one connector, therefore, considerable disposing space can be saved to dispose other component or the area of the main board can be reduced.
However, when the amount of the connector of the stacked electric connected is increased, or the amount of the terminals included by the connecting ports is increased, the excessive outputting terminals are includes by the stacked electric connector. The stacked electric connector is disposed on the main board by the area of only one electric connector with limited space, therefore when excessive outputting terminals are arranged in the stacked electric connector, soldering holes disposed on the main board will become close, and this causes difficulty in manufacture and slows the speed of manufacture. Moreover, the amount of the soldering holes disposed on the area of only one electric connector increases the complexity of the circuit patterns.